God Yes
by pushmeagainstawall
Summary: She doesn't try to be anything she's not. He could care less about most girls at the school. Does he want her? Yes, God yes. ok, so this summary is a little, hmm, cliche? but please read...and maybe review? please?
1. She's a Queen

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything except maybe plot, if you can find it (oh hush, it's there…).  I do, however, own a Draco blow-up doll.  Ha ha…just kidding (*nervous laughter*)

God Yes

****

  
She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
  
Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussy cat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild...  
She's all out to get you  
  
She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
  
 "Killer Queen" by Queen

She wanted someone.  Someone who wasn't too concerned with Quidditch to pay attention to her for five minutes.  She wasn't asking much, just a little attention.  She wanted to feel wanted, special, loved.  Maybe she was asking for too much.  She wasn't invisible, she had friends.  She wasn't unpopular, she had friends.  She wasn't ignored, she had friends.  She was alone though, no matter how many friends she had, they weren't people to wrap her arms around and hold hands with.  God, she was mushy.  She couldn't stand this side of herself.  She didn't need a man to make her happy.  

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Hermione, _she thought.

"Miss Granger, I am quite surprised at your behavior.  I asked what mungweed did when applied to a rash or burn and your hand didn't fly up in an irritating fashion…care to tell the class what you were mulling over?"  Professor Snape had that way about him.  You could be doing exactly what he wanted you to do and he would still be eternally pissed off.

"I must be off my game today Professor, I will try harder next time," Hermione tried her best to add the most annoying perfect smile she could muster, but her heart wasn't in it.  She was in one of those moods.  Those "all I want to do is listen to really depressing love songs and watch romantic comedies eating ice cream from the carton and wondering why I don't have anyone to participate in this self-pity mope-a-thon with me" kind of moods.  

*~*~*~*

Across the room, the sex god of Slytherin had a somewhat uninterested, apathetic look on his face.  It was doubtful he had even heard the exchange between the Bookworm of Gryffindor and the Potions Professor.  Draco had excellent grades, no one knew how, he always seemed to zone out during class.  Of course, he was dead sexy doing it.  It didn't matter what house you were in, it was agreed Draco Malfoy was, by far, the most alluring guy to grace the halls.  Drool followed him wherever he decided to step foot.  If he noticed, he didn't care.  Yeah, sure, he got his kicks out of the girls, but they didn't interest him other than a good roll in the sack.  Meaningless sex, that was all it was.  He blamed his father for it.  He blamed his father for everything.

*~*~*~*

The bell rang and both Slytherins and Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Don't forget about the 22 inches of parchment that is due on Monday," Professor Snape bellowed as the class was exiting the dungeons.  The groans could still be heard from students who had already left Snape's classroom.

Harry and Ron.  Ah yes, the dynamic duo, the terrific twosome, the perfect pair.  They were Hermione's friends, lucky for her.  She never wanted to be the tag-a-long, it just sort of ended up like that.  They took interest in what she had to say when it was convenient for them or when her expertise was needed on some matter the couldn't figure out for themselves.  She sat down next to them at the Gryffindor table and earned a nod from both but no verbal acknowledgement.  

_Assholes._  She loved them, but she couldn't help thinking it every once in a while.  They were so wrapped up in themselves.  She opened up some random book that she randomly drew from her bag and began to read.

*~*~*~*

He stared across the hall with the same apathetic expression on his face, but that was just the expression he put on when in range of people.  He didn't like people.  They were annoying.  He put out a tough "don't fuck with me" exterior so as to avoid any interactions with people.  Except of course when he was wooing the ladies.  That is when he put on the Draco charm.  He would look them in eye, get real close, whisper in their ear that they were beautiful and they would just crawl into his bed, without so much as another word, or any more effort on his part.  

He stared across the hall at her.  She was beautiful.  He knew everyone saw it, but never commented, maybe they never really even noticed.  She was beautiful.  She was always reading a book and maybe that was a turn off to some of the illiterate imbeciles that were scattered through Hogwarts.  He found it sexy.  She always had her hair up though, which, in all honesty, was probably a good thing, since her hair was extremely bushy the last time it was down.  That was 4th year.  He didn't underestimate her.  He knew it wouldn't do to just walk up to her, put on the sexy Malfoy smirk and whisper sweet nothings in her ear all the way back to his room.  The truth: she could just as easily walk up to him and whisper a few excerpts from _Hogwarts: A History_ into his ear and he would follow her back to her room as quickly and efficiently as his two legs could carry him.  

But fuck if he was going to let her know that.

*~*~*~*

She walked back to the Head Boy/Girl common room she shared with Malfoy after a grueling day of trying to be intelligent.  She didn't have to try hard.

She laid down on the common room couch to read some more for History of Magic, she certainly wasn't going to learn much from the boring lectures Professor Binns insisted the school sit through.  She had just gotten settled when Malfoy came in.  _Wonderful, this should be the light of my fucking day,_ she thought.

Surprisingly, he just went to his room and shut the door without so much as a "Hello" "Reading again, Granger?  I could die of shock" or "Kiss my ass, Mudblood Bitch".  She didn't really mind that much.  

She did find him attractive, she allowed her mind to admit that much.  She would never allow herself to give into him, though.  She saw what he did to girls, she saw how many girls he brought back to his room.  She didn't care, she wasn't jealous.  She thought he was nice to look at, but she had no desire to touch or to get involved with him.  She wasn't the kind of girl to just be another notch on someone's bedpost.  If that wasn't enough, her mind also reminded her that he was Draco Malfoy.  He was never exactly her fucking knight in shining armor.  He threw insults at her, rather witty ones, actually.  If she wasn't so hell bent on being his enemy, she would laugh along with him when he sent one her way.  

As she returned to her studies, her mind kept wandering about, refusing to allow her to concentrate on the task at hand.  She thought of school, Malfoy, Harry and Ron, friends, summer, her Head Girl duties…she was thinking too much.  She went to her room so that she could get comfortable and go to sleep early, maybe have normal sleeping patterns for once.  Too bad her thoughts didn't care about the change of scenery and still managed to plague her.  _Well fuck._  Without any warning, she got up and started on her way to the library.  Maybe she could find a book that would stop her from thinking.

*~*~*~*

He hated thinking about her.  He hated, dare he say it, liking her.  He found it difficult to insult her like he used to.  He missed those humorous little insult wars they had, she was quite the adversary.

He heard her leave the common room and go out into the castle.  He knew where she was going, she was so predictable.  He couldn't help himself, he had to give himself a reason to look at her.  _Oh, I smell restraining order, Draco…careful, careful.  _What an overly sarcastic inner voice he had.  He hated it.  _I couldn't give a rat's ass if I tried really,_ was inner voice number two's response to inner voice number one's unappreciated, yet oh so true, evaluation of the situation.  Either way, it didn't stop Draco from strolling down to the library.

*~*~*~*

She found herself a quiet corner of the library, as well as a thick book on who knows what.  She opened and began reading.  She noticed Draco come in and take a book off the shelf and take a seat near her.  She didn't mind, he didn't bother her much anymore.  She did have her wand just in case.

*~*~*~*

_She is so beautiful._

He didn't know what book it was that he got, even as he opened and began pretending to read it, he didn't know what he had arbitrarily taken off the shelf.  He would look at her and then look down and pretend to read and then look back up.  

She sat there in a school uniform wrinkled from the day.  Her shirt untucked, the top few buttons undone, her tie knotted loosely around her neck, her hair up, book open, legs crossed.  She was a vision.  She never tired to impress him, which in itself was impressive.  She never tried to be the next conquered territory on Draco Malfoy's map, she didn't have to.  

_I don't deserve her, I never treated her the way she should be treated.  She should be worshipped.  No one else notices her the way she deserves to be noticed.  She can't be conquered, she needs to be loved._  If only he could turn his thoughts off, he would be able to tear his eyes away from her.  The more he thought, the more he stared.

*~*~*~*

"Take a picture it will last longer, Malfoy," she said without looking up from her book.  She had read as long as she could while being stared at.  She knew he was staring, she didn't know whether he liked what he saw or if he was trying to think of new insults to throw at her and the back of her head was just giving him wonderful inspiration.

"Damn, I left my camera back at the dorm, mind if I just stare instead?" It was a weak retort, but it was all he could manage in her presence.  Was it really this healthy to be so entranced by someone?

"Do what you want, I will go find somewhere else to sit.  Being stared at doesn't help your mind to concentrate on what you are reading."  With that, she made a movement to get up but was stopped by one of Draco's strong hands.

"Don't go."

This utterly perplexed her.  Her face must have shown the confusion.

He snapped.  He wanted her, needed her, wanted to give her everything she deserved.  He wanted to tell her exactly how wonderful he thought she was.

"If what you really want to do is read, then I will leave and let you be.  If what you really want is for someone to look at you as if you meant more to them than a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, then stay."  He must have completely gone insane.  He was just spewing these thoughts and couldn't stop them.

"Uh…you know that sounds just a wee bit odd, coming from you Malfoy.  Just a wee bit."  She was stunned, she wanted to believe he meant these things, she was in one of those moods.  She was losing the rational side of her as the conversation progressed.

He smiled a little and gave what might have been a chuckle, but he still had some of his demeanor left, and refused to give his whole self to her.  He couldn't do that.  Not yet.

"Yeah, only a wee bit odd, coming from me.  I just wanted to tell you this so that I could rest easier tonight and wouldn't spend my nights awake thinking about you.  You are different.  I would have trouble naming all the girls who have found their way into my bed, they meant nothing.  The only name that keeps popping into my head at night is yours.  I hate seeing you in the common room, being so close and not being able to touch you, to give you whatever you wanted."

He certainly knew how to keep Hermione's attention.  He wasn't lying, she could see that, it wasn't his style.  Hermione was rooted to the spot.  The back of her mind was screaming, _Well it is about fucking time someone felt this way, as they should!_   The front of her mind was not functioning properly.  She slowly came back to the land of the living.

"Why now, why come up to me now, in the library and profess these deep dark feelings to me when all I was trying to do was read a little book," She motioned to the 1000-plus page book she had been scanning before Malfoy decided to make his confession.  "I am not going to fall for this, you won't get me in bed just because you tell me you care, I'm not quite that easy."

"I know you're not.  I didn't really intend on telling you any of this, but now that I have, I don't regret it.  I am not trying to get you in bed.  You just don't seem to know how completely wonderful you are."  Draco just kept spewing these little inner thoughts of his out for her to hear, laugh at and ignore.  He must be going completely insane.

_Damn he was good with words,_ was the only thing Hermione's mind allowed her to think at the moment.  She was flattered, stunned, and skeptical all at the same time.

Seeing that he wasn't quite getting through to her, Malfoy made a bold move.  He took a step towards her.  _She didn't step back, that's good_.  He bent down.  _She didn't protest, that's good too_.  He kissed her.  He stopped thinking when he kissed her.

She stopped thinking when he kissed her.  All she knew was that she wanted more, she never wanted it to end.  She felt special, she felt as if she was worth something.  She knew in the back of her mind it was horrible to need someone else to make her feel worthy, she couldn't help how she felt.  As the kiss got deeper she felt herself being pushed back into a bookcase.  She opened her mouth a little to allow his tongue access.  

That was all he needed.  He wanted to kiss her forever.  Taste her lipgloss for hours.  _She is so beautiful._

When the kiss broke, they stood there, breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes, wanting more and more of what had just happened.  

"Do you want to kiss me again?" She asked, somewhat innocently, with passion still burning in her eyes.  All she could think of was how much she wanted another kiss and how much she wanted him to want another kiss.

That question, he almost melted when she asked that question.  She was so beautiful.  The answer, to him, seemed obvious.

"Yes, God yes."

AN: ok, this might be the entire fic, but if enough people want more, then I guess I can be persuaded…hint, hint…go review!  I know it wasn't overly wonderful, but it was my first fic, so let's be gentle shall we?


	2. AN

AN:  ok, I know this probably won't be appreciated, but I feel I need to put an author's note up.  I am *so* excited that I have gotten so many wonderful reviews and that is probably the only reason I decided on this AN.  I will continue with this story, but I can't continue it this week.  I have European History AP and English AP homework I need to be done with by Friday and writing something that is worth reading probably won't fit into the schedule until Friday afternoon/Saturday/this weekend.  So, hopefully it won't be too long, and again, I appreciate the reviews and the reviewers SO much.

So I will update in a few days, in the meantime, review all you want, that would be exciting, and for people who haven't read it before now, also review, that would also be exciting.

Oh look, I am updating an author's note…but I just checked the number of reviews I have and I am so happy.  I always used to read author's notes about how wonderful they felt about the reviews and the amount of reviews and whatnot, but I thought they were just making stuff up.  I was wrong (a rarity, I assure you.) and now I know the bliss and author feels when they get reviews.  I just had to update in order to respond to one reviewer in particular (I hope the others don't feel left out, I really love you all, keep reviewing).  

To Obsidian Blade:  PLEASE do not think that you were stepping on my toes with your review.  Please feel free to say whatever you want about what I write.  The fact is, I still don't really consider myself an author or at least not one who is experienced enough to know the tricks to writing a wonderful story.  In all honesty, I started out just making this a "practice fic" to get the feel of writing for an audience.  I also agree with you.  It is cliché, and maybe not so original, but that doesn't quite concern me right now.  Hopefully, I can take the character of Hermione in a direction that isn't so overdone.  I don't want to give too much away, but I think I have decided to continue this fic and make it into something  good.  PLEASE keep reviewing!


End file.
